


Stockings

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Detention, F/M, Foot Fetish, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Older Man/Younger Woman, Stockings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Kudos: 44





	Stockings

**Stockings**

“Detention for Miss Granger, I expect you in my office after dinner,” Professor Malfoy said.

Mumbling went through the classroom, Hermione hadn’t actually done anything wrong, except for the fact that she once again challenged him right in front of the class.

Draco grinned and she grinned back. If only he knew that she was acting out on purpose, Hermione happened to find detentions with Professor Malfoy quite pleasurable.

At first, she had been skeptical about his presence at Hogwarts. The Wizengamot let him once again off easily, but they required him to pass his knowledge on. Neither Hermione nor Professor McGonagall had been pleased to babysit an ex Death Eater for an entire school year, but he turned out to be a decent teacher.

While she still hated the fact that teaching young impressionable children could be anybody’s punishment, his NEWT-level classes were actually enjoyable. From what she heard, he mainly stuck to the textbooks with his younger students, but that was more than could be said about most of the people who have taught DADA at Hogwarts could be said. 

As he had a profound understanding of the dark arts, he passed a lot of knowledge onto his students including a few tidbits of knowledge on how he managed to survive being surrounded by so many dark wizards and witches.

Hermione was the last one who left the classroom, turning around she looked at him.

“You know what I expect from you, Miss Granger?”

“Yes...sir.”

* * *

She left the Great Hall before her Housemates did, she wanted to study before her detention. It wasn’t a lie, but the main reason for her leaving early was that she didn’t want others to watch her while she was preparing for her detention.

Alone in the common room, she undressed her underwear. Once she was completely naked she took her time putting her uniform back on. After she had her blouse and skirt back on, she sat down on her bed and fumbled her toes into her over-knee stockings.

Sitting on her bed with her foot on the mattress, knowing that someone could come in at every moment excited her. With a sticking charm, she kept them in place. Professor Malfoy expected her to wear her uniform properly. After her stockings, she went to the mirror and fastened her tie. She took her time tying it properly as Professor Malfoy didn’t want her to look sloppy.

Her hardened nipples were pressing against the thin fabric of her blouse. She untied her hair and put her robes loosely over. 

She knocked on the door and entered his office. 

“What is my punishment, Professor Malfoy?” She licked over her lips.

He looked barely up from his desk. “I have a few essays to grade.”

Her heart sank as she took the pile out of his hand. Hermione sat down on the chair opposite to him.

“You have been out of line today.”

“Because it took you longer than usual to give me detention…” 

“Because I still have essays to grade.”

Hermione nibbled on her quill. There were things she would much rather do than correcting third-year essays. She tried to concentrate on the essay, she really did, but Hermione had come here with different things in mind.

She moved on the chair back and forth looking for friction. Frustrated she placed her foot on the chair and rubbed herself against it. She was so wet that the stocking created just the right amount of friction.

It was a little rough, but that was what she had wanted when she had come here to receive her punishment. More and more eagerly, she moved her hips. A quiet moan left her lips, making her Professor look up from his work.

Feeling caught she blushed. 

“Miss Granger, are you masturbating in front of your teacher?”

She swallowed hard.

“Show me your foot.”

Hermione swung her leg over, onto the desk. He grabbed her by her ankle pulling her closer, to him. She was hanging awkwardly in her chair, unable to get a proper hold onto something. He caressed her small foot, bringing his face into contact with the sensitive underside.

He kissed her feet, from her toes down to her heel. He inhaled her scent. Her face was glowing hot, she knew that he knew.

“What a naughty girl you are.”

She was already in a weird position but then he began tickling her. Hermione was laughing hysterically, moving around in the chair. Her muscles tensed and she was fighting him, but he was much stronger than her.

“Please stop!”

“Let’s make a deal, you help me correct those essays and I make it up to you.”

Hermione eagerly agreed with him. With a happy end in sight, she was making good progress and quickly finished her task. He was still working on his last one.

Biting her lips, she stood up and moved around the desk, letting her hand run over his shoulders. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Leaning forward, she gently nibbled on his ear. As soon as he put his quill down, she sat down on his desk. With her foot, she stroked over his crotch. 

Closing his eyes he let his head fall back. She could feel his hard cock under her feet and kept teasing him. Chewing on her lip, she kept rubbing him until she managed to draw a low moan from his lips. She could feel his hardness pressing against his trousers eager to get free.

Grabbing her by her ankles, he spread her legs apart. He started to trail kissed up her stocking getting closer and closer just to where she needed him most. Her breathing got heavier and she moved her hips to the very edge of the desk.

With his hands around her thighs, his thumb playing with the hem of her stockings, he stood up and shoved his tongue into her mouth. All hot and bothered, she eagerly kissed him back. He skillfully teased the sensitive spot right behind her upper jaw.

Tingles went through her entire body and she couldn’t suppress a moan. Reaching between them she freed him from his trousers. He was hot and throbbing in her small hands.

He loosened her red tie and unbuttoned her blouse. His big hand wanted over her chest cupping her perfectly-shaped breasts. She let out a shriek as he pinched her nipples and her legs swung around him. 

“Fuck me, professor” she begged shamelessly.

He smirked as he positioned himself at her entrance. He grabbed her naked butt and pushed into her. Hermione moaned. Her hands clenched around her robes as he spread her apart in the most delicious way. 

He quickly picked up speed thrusting into her with more and more force. Electric jolts went through her body. she let her head fall back, pushing her breast into his face. 

He captured her nipple with his mouth and started sucking on it. Her eyes were almost hurting from the awkward angle, but she liked watching him. There was nothing as empowering as watching Professor Malfoy suck on her breasts.

She shuddered around him and he kept teasing her sensitive inner walls. A wave of pleasure built up and she was gasping for air. Hermione was so close, just a little more.

His thrusts got less precise bu the kept hitting the right spot every time. She was seeing stars and her muscles spasmed. Just a little more. She was clenching around him holding onto him even more tightly. 

He was hot and throbbing inside her. Grunting loudly he emptied himself into her not stopping to move until he was completely spent. She held onto him with all her strength. Her muscles tenses as pure pleasure took over her.

Completely spent, she fell back onto the ard desk. Her blouse was open and her tie was hanging in one direction, but her sticking meticulously just as he liked it.


End file.
